


Bi! Yoosung and Male MC Movie Date

by mysmedrabbles



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysmedrabbles/pseuds/mysmedrabbles
Summary: requested: yesa/n: am I dying? I think so. enjoy~warnings: Love, Simon spoilers-mod alex





	Bi! Yoosung and Male MC Movie Date

-this boy has been waiting for this moment ever since ya’ll started dating  
-finally, a cheesy romcom had come into theatres! and it was gay which is always a plus  
-picked you up from home, bringing you a single rose   
-roses had become your guys’ tradition ever since that first date  
-definitely made a few jokes about how his shoulder was clean and waiting for you that sounded more ominous than I meant it to be  
-he’d become more confident around you thankfully, even though he’d still turn beet red at times when you showed PDA, but he was starting to learn to stop caring about other people and just be in the moment with his wonderful boyfriend  
-voice shook so much when asking for two tickets for Love, Simon okay maybe it was too soon to say that he didn’t care what other people thought  
-was super excited once you guys got inside  
-couldn’t stop smiling at you?? his amethyst eyes brightened up, you could literally see every last ounce of his love every time he looked at you  
-you were his whole world  
-offered to pay for the popcorn but ran out of money rip  
-when you got to the theatre there were so many other gay couples? It just felt like a safe space where the gays had come together  
-being there with him was like being home, the energy in the room was so good and pure  
-you guys sat in the middle of the theatre in order to read those damn Korean subtitles  
-he probably ended up knocking some of the popcorn on the floor before the movie even started  
-laughing as he imitated some of the repetitive commercials pre-movie  
-making a list of the interesting trailers that you guys wanted to watch in the future  
-midway through you rested your head on his shoulder. you looked up at him, “its clean,” you whispered.  
-he chuckled as he wrapped his arm around you, “toldja so”  
-you could see the tension in his face as Martin outed Simon, and he flinched badly at the emotional breakdown scene  
-rubbing circles on his hand to calm him down  
-both of you tearing up when Simons mum accepts him, Yoosung pulling you closer to him  
-at the scene when Blue and Simon finally meet, he starts to get emotional, a few tears escaping as he kisses your forehead and whispers, “I’m so lucky to have you in my life”  
-after the movie, you guys head over to the café where you had your first date to talk about the movie  
-him gushing about how it was the best thing he’d ever seen in his life, commenting on how the actors portrayed the feeling perfectly  
-does that adorable thing when he runs his hands through his hair, leaving parts of it sticking up  
-ordering enough sweets to feed a battalion   
-when you guys got to his place, he’d take you and kiss you deeply because words couldn’t even explain how happy he was that you’re in his life  
-being a total sweetheart can you tell that I love him?


End file.
